


Trapped (1D and JB paranormal)

by paynefulbliss



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Heart Break, Horror, Love, Love Triangle, Paranormal, Trapped, Victoria - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynefulbliss/pseuds/paynefulbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria, her boyfriend Justin, and Alfredo invite the lads of One Direction and some of their friends to come down to the states for Halloween. they all go into a creepy mansion that is said to be haunted. So what happens when that proves to be true? Secrets will be revealed, along with the history of the mansion. In this house of horrors, nobody will leave unscarred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Spider

My piercing scream filled the kitchen as I jumped back and started backing away, my breathing ragged. On the counter a spider was stretching out it's long, nasty legs as it walked, dangerously close to the sandwich that I just made.

 

I didn't even know where the spider came from! It just showed up next to me, and let me tell you, I'm scared shitless. I hate spiders with a burning passion.

 

Shouts of laughter made my head snap up from the spider on the counter to the two boys in the other doorway with red faces. They were laughing at me, I'm sure of that. they were pointing at me and trying to form words, but they couldn't because they were laughing do hard. Instantly I knew why they were laughing, and I narrowed my eyes at them.

 

"Did. You. Put. The. Spider. Here?!" I shrieked at them, my eyes going to the boys, the spider, and back again.

 

They stopped laughing and looked me in the eyes. Apparently that had been super funny, because they started laughing all over again. That alone answered my question.

 

"Well then, get the nasty thing out of here! Justin! Alfredo!"

 

They kept laughing for a couple seconds more, before eventually calming down. Justin reached into the hallway and grabbed a jar, going to the spider. I shuddered just looking at it, and resisted the urge to turn tail and run away. He opened the jar and the spider crawled into it, and a grin lighted up Justin's face.

 

"Here Fredo, take him outside" Alfredo took the spider and disappeared again, but not before I could see his face. He was laughing silently. At me.

 

When Justin's eyes met my angry gaze, he started laughing again. I was beyond pissed at this point, about to snap at him. Or maybe hit him upside the head. Or kick him in the place where a guy really never wants to be kicked. You know, maybe I'll do all three.

 

"You shoulda' seen your face!" he said in between laughs. "Priceless! I wish I had a camera so I could show you!"

 

"That's amazing Justin. Ha ha. Really funny. I'm very, very glad you liked it.'' I stalked out of the kitchen and into our room. With a groan, I flopped onto the bed face first. 

 

"Come on, Victoria!" Justin said, and I felt the bed sink under his weight. A second later I felt him on top of me, and his breath was tickling my cheek as he mumbled, "it was all in good fun, babe. Don't be upset."

 

"No, Justin." I had to be louder than I normally was because my mouth was smooshed into the pillow. "One prank? Yeah, I can deal with that. But how long has this been going on? For like, a week. I'm always the one that you and Alfredo gang up on, and it sucks. And you know how easily I get scared. Honestly, why hasn't scaring me even started to bore you guys yet?"

 

"Tori, look at me." Justin rolled off of me and I shifted on my side and opened my eyes to see Justin's chocolate brown ones staring back at me. the same one's that were staring at me with laughter and triumph were now glazed with seriousness and sincerity.

 

"You know that I love you. I'm sorry, I didn't even know that it bothered you that much. I'll stop pranking you, I promise."

 

Then his lips connected with mine, soft and sweet. My hands immediately went to his hair while his snaked around my waist, pulling me even more closer, if that was possible.

 

As the kiss became more passionate and heated, the only thing that mattered was his perfect lips on mine. I was lost in his kiss. I wasn't even thinking about the pranks and how much I hated them.

 

I also wasn't even thinking about the possibility that somebody might be watching us.

 

"AAH! MY EYES!" 

 

Justin and I jumped apart in shock right away, our heads turning to the door. There stood Alfredo with a look of mock horror on his face, and he was the source of the hollering. Behind him stood a bunch of people.

 

"Oh my gosh, talk about majorly awkward," I mumbled, still a little breathless from that majorly amazing kiss. Or should I say, amaZAYN? No?

 

"Yeah." Justin agreed beside me in the same tone that I had. Well, at least we were both equally effected.

 

"What?" An Irish voice came from in the crowd. It was familiar. "You're not gonna come say 'hi' to your bro's, Justin?"

 

Desperately wanting to get out of this awkwardness, I launched myself off of the bed and want to the little Irish lad that I knew so well.

 

"Niall!" I jumped into his arms and he wrapped me in one of his famous Horan-Hugs that I adored. 

 

"Good to see ya' Tori!" 

 

After a couple more seconds he eventually let go and moved on to Justin, who finally got off of the bed.

 

I spotted a familiar female face. She had long, wavy blonde hair and brown eyes, as well as being just a wee bit over on the short side.

 

"Addi!" I went to hug her, engulfing my arms around her small frame. It wasn't hard because she was so tiny. As I inhaled her sweet perfume that she knows I like, I began to realize how much I missed Nialler's girlfriend.

 

"Hey Boo!" She yipped excitedly, returning my hug then loosing my friendly embrace. "How's life been treatin' ya?"

 

I groaned in exasperation. "Horrible. Like, you wouldn't even believe. Justin is such a handful, I'm surprised I don't have grey hairs by now!"

 

"Hey!" Justin shouted from somewhere behind me. "I heard that!"

 

My smile got impossibly wider as I screamed back, "Good! You're a pain in the ass!" And we all laughed.

 

Here I was with One Direction and their friends, along with my boyfriend, Justin Bieber. Life was momentarily good.


	2. Chapter 2: Tell me a Lie

"So when are we going?" I heard Louis say from the other room. I groaned at the thought and fell back on the pillows of the bed.

 

Around me there was Addi, Tiger, and a humming Rachel who was twirling a piece of reddish brown piece of hair and looking at me with her brown eyes.

 

"I still think this is stupid,'' I announced in a very small voice.

 

"I know!" Tiger agreed with me, her hair that was slightly curly flipping over her shoulder as she moved to the large bowl on the stand for another piece of candy. "The thought of the dark makes me shiver." She shivered for the effect.

 

"Not only that, but basically the whole thing!"

 

Justin and Alfredo thought that it would be the perfect idea to come up to New York for Halloween and invite over One Direction and some of their friends so that we could all go into a scary, abandoned mansion that is rumored to be haunted for the night and camp out. Scary, right?

 

Yes! I'm terrified easily, and I know that some other people on this trip are too. You'd be stupid or really, really fierce not to be. I mean, really? A haunted house? For a whole night? I think that Justin and Alfredo were really drunk when they came up with that idea.

 

"I like scary movies and all," Rachel commented, "but the real thing? Oh God, the boys will never drop how scared I'll be. Ever."

 

That made me groan. Of course they'll make fun of us scared people. Hell, maybe they'll even be scared too! I know I'll be.

 

"So then let's stick together, girls." Addi suggested, taking a grape and chewing for a couple seconds before swallowing and continuing. "I mean, we'll all be scared, so we can just be scared together, right?"

 

"Perfect Idea," I said.

 

"Not for me." Tiger said, her normally pouty lips turning into a real pout. "Louis will probably want to go and explore and he'll drag me along. then he'l laugh at how I'll jump at everything, tell me that he's here and that he'll protect me, then we'll probably be making out in a haunted house."

 

She shrugged and her brown eyes said, 'hey, what can ya do?'

 

Now that I thought about that, it got me thinking about Justin. Then I groaned again as the realization came over me. "Oh Jesus, Justin will probably end up doing that to me. So much for sticking together."

 

"Speaking of Justin," Tiger waggled her eyebrows at me. "Have you two . . . ?"

 

I laughed, but sadly it came out just a tiny but more nervous than it was supposed to be. "No! No, we didn't! He's still a virgin, I'm still not satisfying my needs with anyone else, we're just an average, cute couple. . . you know, minus all of the celebrity stuff."

 

"But you want to," Rose said.

 

"Sometimes, yeah." I admitted. I can trust these girls, I felt like I could tell them anything. "But You know that he doesn't believe in that till marriage."

 

Harry chose that time to walk in. He had a smile on his face, making his dimples poke out in the most adorable way. "Hey girls, what'cha doing?"

 

"Oh nothing really." Tiger said, a smile on her face. "Just talking about tampons, period blood, and how much our boobs hurt when they get hit."

 

He walked right back out.

 

"Harry!" I called out, giggling with the rest of the girls."No, we're not! You can come in!"

 

A few seconds later he strolled back in, a sheepish look on his face. "Good. Didn't really want to be apart of that conversation."

 

He came onto the bed with all of us, laying down and putting his head in my lap. I immediately started to play with his chocolate curls, a thing that I always did whenever he was close to me. I knew that he liked it, and I liked doing it.

 

Wait . . . "he liked it, and I liked doing it." That sounded wrong.

 

"So Haz, still in the single life?" I asked him.

 

"Yeah." was all he said, staring at the bed.

 

Tiger and Addi were talking about something in hushed tones, and Rachel was looking down at her Ipod and humming something that sounded like "If you're happy and you know it." Harry and I were in this conversation alone.

 

"Why?" I whispered softly, part baffled. Any girl with a brain would be happy to go out with Harry. That, I would know.

 

"You know . . . the fans are vicious."

 

That I would know, too.

 

Harry and I were going out for two months a year ago. We ended the relationship on mutual agreement, both of us saying we'd be better as friends. We didn't fall into the slump where we'd never see each other again. We always talk, and the curly haired, green eyed boy from Holmes Chapel is still one of my best friends.

 

So when I started dating Justin when I moved to LA, you can only imagine the hate that I got. Girls and boys from around the world were flooding my mailbox and twitter, calling me horrible names and telling me to self harm, or better yet, die. The one thing that I got the most was a fame whore who was only dating celebrities so I could get free stuff. Harry and Justin knew that this wasn't true, and they helped me get through it.

 

"Hey Tori," Tiger said. "We're all gonna go down to the hotel pool for a little bit before dinner, alright?''

 

Without waiting for my response, all three girls left me and Harry alone, shuffling quickly out of the room.

 

I opened my mouth to say something, but my phone started to ring and my ridiculously long ringtone started..

 

"Can't ever get it right,

no matter how hard I try.

And I try."

 

Harry looked up at me with his green eyes, and I groaned.

 

"Justin's calling me. He knows I won't pick up, this is my favorite song."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yup!" Then the chorus started, and I found myself singing with him to the upbeat chorus.

 

"Tell me I'm a screwed up mess,

that I never listen listen.

Tell me you don't want my kiss,

that you need your distance, distance.

Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing baby,

If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight,

spare me what you think and,

tell me a lie."

 

During the chorus he sat up and was facing me, both of us criss coss as I let him sing Liam's and his own verse.

 

"Well you're the charming type,

that little twinkle in your eye,

gets me everytime."

 

As I was mesmerized by his deep voice I was looking straight into his eyes again, and I noticed, like several times before, they were truly such a spectacular shade of green, it was unbelievable. They were like they always were, but for some reason there was some sadness in those green pools. It worried me.

 

"And well there must have been a time," He sang, taking his large hands and pushing the corners of my mouth up for the next line.

 

"I was the reason for that smile."

 

He dropped his hands, and continued to stare earnestly into my eyes.

 

"So keep in mind.

As you take what's left of you and I."

 

"It stopped," I murmured, barely able to do even that. "It stopped there."

 

"Tell me I'm a screwed up mess," He whispered, going into the next chorus without the song to back him up. I was left staring into his eyes as he sang, his plush lips singing , the one's I've kissed many times before.

 

It was like I couldn't move, I was trapped under the heat and intensity of his gaze. I didn't want to move, though. This was thrilling and a little bit too much like a romance novel, and it churned my insides. In a good way, or in a bad way? I didn't know.

 

"Spare me what you think and

tell me a lie."

 

He was now inches from me, his cool, minty breath fanning across my face. Once again I couldn't move, but I'm not sure I wanted to.

 

"Victoria, tell me a lie," he whispered, his voice carrying so many emotions.

 

"Harry-" I squeaked.

 

"Tori." He licked his lips and leaned impossibly closer. The sudden need to kiss him came out of nowhere, and it was strong. A small part of me was freaking out, saying, "what the fuck are you doing?" I didn't listen to it.

 

Leaning forward, my lips softly met his.

**Author's Note:**

> *originally posted on Wattpad, under my user CraveThePayne* And I have absolutely no clue how to work this website, sooo...


End file.
